I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for supporting wireless communication.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) systems, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) systems, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) systems, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) systems, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) systems.
A wireless system may include one or more base stations that can support communication for one or more user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
Multiple wireless systems utilizing different radio technologies may be deployed in a given geographic area. Any number of UEs may be located with the geographic area. Each UE may support one or more of the radio technologies utilized by the multiple wireless systems. It may be desirable to efficiently support communication for the UEs via the multiple wireless systems.